In airplanes, holders or mounting elements are used for holding and mounting interior installations, as for example, ceiling coverings. In case of stiff mounting elements, it is often disadvantageous that the body of the airplane may be significantly deformed during the flight, as for example due to pressure differences. Therefore, it may appear that a considerable tension acts at the stiff mountings.
There are also known sliding bearings, by means of which coverings are mounted in interior rooms of the airplane which geometrically change during the flight, so that a stiff mounting is not possible.
Known sliding bearings use the plug-shoe principle, as it is applied in various commercial airplanes. The basis of this principle is that a holder having two opposing cupola-shaped contact areas which are elastically disposed thereon, is shifted into a plug-shoe. Within this shoe, the holder may now shift way and back, in order to level-out dynamic movements of the surrounding, as for example due to pressure differences between the/a interior region and the/a exterior region.
In order to install or remove the holder bearing the covering, it is necessary to vertically draw out the holder from out of the plug-shoe, and to possibly tilt it downwards in advance. Due to these reasons, an accordingly large amount of free space is necessary in the direction(s) of drawing-out and pivoting which is not always present. Further, this mounting does not possess an abutment in two directions so that it is possible that in extreme situations the holder unintentionally shifts out of the plug-shoe.